


Destiny Pentober Day 30 - Hope

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [30]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Violet, and the better parts of being a Guardian.
Relationships: Original Guardian & Original Ghost
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 30 - Hope

# Hope

###  _Written by Julia Rose_

There were many duties of a Guardian. Protect the Last City. Gather information. Take out whatever entity was plotting to erase humanity this time around. But that wasn't the best part of being a Guardian by a long shot. 

No, most of them who spent any time in the City could agree; it was the children. 

Whether it was on assignment or done in their time off, hundreds of Guardians volunteered in the City to work with children. Guardian days were the best days. Of course, there were plenty of safety rules, but the magic one could do with the light was any child's dream. 

Violet loved to read the younger ones stories. Armed with a datapad and a massive archive of golden-age books, she was a beloved part of their time. Violet would create little figures out of light, manipulating them so a rabbit would hop or a dog would bark or a flower would bloom in tandem with the story. It was exhausting sometimes. Often, it would turn from a storytime into a history lesson, and even Violet couldn't answer some of their questions. Like, when they read the very hungry caterpillar once, and many of the food items were a mystery to the kids; that one kept them stumped for a long time. 

But time and time again, no matter how long it had been since she last saw them or how tired she was from a mission, Violet loved to see the children. And her name was always on the signup list for Guardian days.


End file.
